pokesdowngamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Matsu Shigeko's dossier: Culture
Back to main page = General Cultural Information = The colourful language of Ryoko Owari - G1 Ryoko Owari has its own particular dialect and turns of phrase, peculiar to this city and no other. Outsiders can easily be identified by their speech; it is a condition that only time in the city can cure. However, a few phrases in common use should be explained to the next magistrate. The First Boar - G3 No one can hunt stags in the spring until someone has killed a boar. Consequently, the spring season finds Many nobles riding through the forest, seeking to test their mettle against a dangerous animal that no one will eat. Normally this is no concern of an Emerald Magistrate; the Thunder Guards (GIO) are adequate to police the Governor's forest against poachers. However, this year, I was informed that an illegal duel was going to be joined over a boar. Upon arriving on the scene I found nobles of the Scorpion and Unicorn clans preparing to draw without observing any legal formalities Whatsoever. It emerged that the Unicorn was accusing the Scorpion of trying to steal his dead boar, and the Scorpion was attempting to defend his honour. I told them that if they wanted to settle a matter of honour, they could get permission from the Governor, or face the consequences of fighting an illegal duel. Knowing the Governor's typical lack of patience for pointless duels, and the loss of face involved if she refused to allow the duel, both agreed that there had been a "misunderstanding". However, I fear that this sort of encounter, or worse, will always accompany the boar hunting season. Days of Generosity - G6 The Days of Generosity are a tremendous irritant to a dutiful magistrate. In addition to the normal problems associated with large groups of celebrating samurai (many of whom drink disgracefully) there is the problem of large quantities of valuable objects (both those sentimentally valuable and those financially valuable) being carried around, exchanged and simply piled in front of the King of Generosity in the Scorpion Garden. The possibilities for theft and loss are legion, and of course there are usually several insults and challenges arising from misunderstandings (often drunken ones) and genuine thefts. I have attended these festivals for two consecutive years now, and on the second I had the extreme misfortune to be selected Queen of Generosity. I attempted to decline the honour, but was told that I had been "chosen by Daikoku" and could not possibly refuse. I spent the entire day upon a ridiculous "throne" in the Scorpion Garden, watching as a mind-numbing array of trinkets were stored in front of me, trying to find some way to maintain public order while still figuring out a "best giver" who would satisfy the various political factions of the city. I eventually selected Shosuro Jocho (P2) for giving a lavish carriage to his mother Hyobu (G9, PI), and this was accepted with adequate grace by all involved. He immediately selected several handsome weapons from the pile of gifts, along with an elaborately carved pipe. I took the rest of the gifts and distributed them among my deputies - though I will confess that I did keep for myself one beautifully carved shogi set. Bribes and Hand Gifts - G7 Ryoko Owari's custom of asking for bribes or "hand gifts" (G1) is disgustingly pervasive among the Thunder Guards (G10) and firemen (G12). Even my own assistants were behaving in this shameful fashion until certain drastic steps were taken. This should demonstrate the debased nature of this city where the honour of officials is bought and sold, like dishes at a noodle stand. The process is an obscene mockery of the noble etiquette surrounding the giving of gifts. Instead of being offered a sincere gift, the individual searching for a hand gift makes a suggestive comment about a particular object or (even more blatant) a sum of money. 'Oh, what a beautiful kimono! Surely I would be the envy of my fellow magistrates if I had it," or "Oh, if only I had ten more koku I would be the happiest man alive:' At this point, the person addressed may simply offer the object or sum in expectation of future favours. In such cases, the standard series of offers and refusals is followed. Far more frequently, however, the owner of the object generally makes some modest or proprietary comment in return. "Yes, it is a fine kimono, isn't it? I treasure it deeply," or 'Oh, ten koku is a great sum of money. Much of value can be had for such a sum:' Next, the bribe seeker gives some subtle idea of what is being offered in return for the "gift". "If I wore such a lovely garment, I would surely bear very warm feelings towards its maker, praising him to everyone I met. Equally great would be my anger towards anyone who made trouble for someone who gave so precious a gift:' "So much money would be a distraction. Were I to suddenly come into such wealth, it might even distract me from enforcing tariffs and taxes with complete thoroughness and impartiality. Perhaps it is just as well that I am so poor:' The owner of the object now has a chance to haggle like an avaricious shop keeper - trying to offer something of lesser value, or to get more value for the hand gift. "I could only dream that you would value one of my robes so highly. Far more likely you would realize how meagre my skills are, even telling the tax collectors that my garments are worth far less than their asking price and should be taxed only as so many rags:' or 'To a poor man, any sum of money would seem dazzling - even seven koku, or five:' Alternately, if the shopkeeper (or whoever) does not wish to give the bribe, he or she may simply continue to assert the high value of the object or sum. Now the corrupt official has one final rebuttal - he or she may indicate that the reduced bribe or increased service is equitable, or may instead continue to press for the full, initial bribe. 'Ah, surely the tax collectors will recognize the full value of your wares, even if I were to insult them - which I cannot do, in good conscience:' "Seven koku would be dazzling, I admit - one for each of the Fortunes, or each of the clans. Five, however - the number of the elemental rings - would serve only to remind me Of wisdom and Shinsei, and that in turn would encourage me to perform my duty to the fullest extent" Now is the time for the bribe to be offered or declined. "Your friendship and flattery are so dear to me that I feel compelled to offer you the kimono you so clearly admire:' "Truly, seven koku would be dazzling to receive, but even more appalling to lose:' In summation, then, the request for a bribe goes as follows. Be alert for such exchanges. Though they may seem innocuous on the surface, they are only a fair mask covering the face of extensive and repellent corruption. One final note: as you can imagine, it is not difficult to adapt this exchange for the purposes of threats or extortion. Patronage System - G8 Ryoko Owari has an extensive system of samurai patronage for peasant merchants and craft workers. I recognize that many noble families consider guiding Rokugan's commerce to be a necessary task. Some would even like to claim honour from this activity, even as they make tremendous personal gain. While I would argue that contact with the merchant classes pollutes a samurai's warrior spirit, it is recognized that interactions between the samurai and merchant classes are inevitable, and I accept this. I do feel, however, that the widespread attention given to merchant matters by samurai families in Ryoko Owari is a key factor in this city's moral decay. The natural form of patronage followed almost everywhere else is for a samurai to provide protection to the peasants who work and live upon his land, in return for his rightful taxes. This elegant system has become corrupted in an urban setting where there is a large transient population and large numbers of merchants in close proximity to each other - each potentially under the protection of a different family or samurai. It would be absurd for a Crab village to decide it wanted the protection of the Phoenix instead; however, in a city, it becomes possible for a merchant or craftsman to leave the protection of one samurai for the patronage of another. (It is impossible, however, to go from having a patron to having no patron, except under highly unusual circumstances such as the death of a patron with no heir.) In cities, then, and especially in Ryoko Owari, it is common for merchants to actively solicit the patronage of a samurai or family. Families and samurai, in turn, may now pick and choose who they support - for support of a vassal involves some risk on the part of the samurai (as explained below), and the samurai of Ryoko Owari are most interested in getting the greatest return of profit from their investment of time, money and effort. The vassal merchant is expected to give a certain percentage of his profits - usually about 10% - to his or her patron. (In certain cases - notably opium traders - this percentage can soar to 65% or 70%.) In return for this financial boon, the patron is expected to protect the vassal physically, legally and financially. If misfortune befalls a vassal (for example, a merchant's cargo ship sinks) the patron is expected to provide the merchant with enough money for a second start (After such a second start, however, the merchant can usually expect to pay a significantly larger levy to his master.) The patron is expected to protect the vassal from extortion, and (if the business requires it) furnish protection for caravans. Finally, the samurai is expected to protect the person of the merchant and his family, just as a country samurai protects his villages from bandits. So far, this sounds somewhat similar to the protection offered a village by its lord. The difference, however, lies in proximity and competition, Since the city samurai is much closer to his merchants and craft workers than a country samurai, it is natural for the urban noble to take a keener interest in the operations that receive his protection. Soon, the samurai is making suggestions to his vassals - then asking questions - and before long his entire attention is absorbed by commerce, instead of being concerned with honour, duty and those studies proper to his class. One result of this is the expectation on the part of vassals that, if they sell or produce a commodity used by the samurai class, the patron will tout the merchant's wares to friends and family. Thus we see the noble samurai of Rokugan reduced to the level of merchant shills in a marketplace. This has happened throughout Ryoko Owari. Some samurai are content to leave such matters to those of proper station, but the great majority of Ryoko Owari samurai take a direct and controlling interest in the businesses of their vassals. Instead of hunting, praying or practising arms, the Ryoko samurai spends his days haggling, gathering money, and making loans. The corruption of the spirit this engenders is slow, but its results are clearly visible to any outsider. Bad enough that our samurai are developing a commercial attitude, but the competition for prized artisans adds another level of tension and dishonour. A silversmith (for example) whose works are prized may decide to change patrons - leaving the employ of one samurai for another who may (for example) require a lesser tithe. If the new patron has greater political influence (or martial skill) there is little the former patron can do about it. The result is a grotesque inversion of the social order. Instead of commanding heimin; the samurai are reduced to placating them and seeking their favour, instead of the other way around. This reversal is an obvious threat to the social order - yet Ryoko Owari's patronage system contains dangers beyond the obvious. One such hazard is "ronin" merchants - those peddlers who have no noble patron. Supposedly they are protected by the Governor, to whom they pay some taxes; yet they certainly receive far less attention from the Thunder Guard (G10) than those who are patronized directly by the Shosuro family. Criminals perceive such merchants as easy prey, and this perception is accurate. Ronin merchants have come to me with complaints and begged for my protection, but if I were to protect one, soon all of them would expect the intervention of an Emerald Magistrate, leaving me no time for my real duties. I refused them. Instead they turn to their local firemen (G12), asking for protection from threats other than careless blazes. They offer bribes, and in return the firemen act as bodyguards and hired muscle. This mitigates the problem of crimes against merchants, but it adds, again, to a perception that the magistrates (both those of the Governor and those of the Emperor) cannot cope with crime. A final danger - possibly the greatest threat - is still in the potential stage. In my tenure as magistrate, two samurai attempted to get permission from the Governor to duel, because one had killed the merchant vassal of the other. It came out that the merchant had formerly been a vassal of the samurai who killed her; her new master claimed that the killing had been a cowardly and indirect attack on him by a samurai afraid to face them directly. Hyobu (G9, P1) refused to countenance the duel, and both samurai lost face; but I fear that if one had been from her own clan, she would have allowed the duel. A precedent of samurai duelling over merchants is not one I am anxious to see established in any city. = A Political Overview: = The Governor - G9 Shosuro Hyobu (P1) is the current Governor of Ryoko Owari, and has been since the death of her husband Akitada eight years ago. Technically, her son Jocho (P2) should have taken the throne after his gempukku, but he shows little inclination to do so; he is happier as the leader of the Thunder Guards (G10). For this we should probably be thankful. Though far from a perfect woman, Hyobu appreciates the importance of social order, and she is adept at maintaining Ryoko Owaris situation. This is both her greatest strength and her greatest weakness. Her reign has provided Ryoko Owari with the blessings of prosperity and a fair degree of peace and safety. However, her intransigence also protects corrupt elements that have arrayed themselves with her. Because she considers things "good enough" The Thunder Guard - G10 The Thunder Guard are the personal army of Shosuro Hyobu (G9, P1) and serve to keep her city peaceful and orderly. Their leader is her son, Shosuro Jocho (P2), a fierce and dangerous warrior. While hardly his mother's equal in matters political, he has a crude (but effective) grasp of small unit tactics and organization. This, joined with a native cunning and the numbers and training of his men, makes the Thunder Guards the single most physically dangerous force in Ryoko Owari. The lowest level of the guards are footmen known as "kaisatsukan'. They are dressed in light armour with a plumed helm, and are armed with naginatas. There are over three hundred kaisatsukan in Ryoko Owari, predominantly children of minor nobility. On a usual day, fifty will be in each of the Towers of the East and West Eyes (L28), another twenty will be guarding the walls around the Noble Quarter, thirty will be guarding the walls around the rest of the city, and five will be stationed at each gate. In addition, twenty-five are generally patrolling the Fisherman Quarter (usually by the docks, checking ships for contraband and protecting the tariff collectors), a like number are in the Merchant Quarter and a dozen are in the Temple Quarter. These guards are assigned to specific areas and do not wander from them. However, Teardrop Island is such a popular assignment that the staff there is changed weekly, and is composed of soldiers from all other districts (led by one chief who is stationed there permanently). The duties of the Thunder Guard are to defend the city from invasion, halt crimes against the Governor (but not investigate crimes that have been committed; that's a job for one of Hyobu's magistrates (P10) or the Emerald Magistrate), check incoming barges, boats and wagons for contraband, check the papers of travellers, and generally ensure civic peace. One of Jocho's initiatives since he took control of the Guards last year has been to offer incentives for kaisatsukan to receive elite training for two specialized units, the Samurai Squad and the Lightning Squad. The Lightning Squad is a rapid response, mounted unit, currently consisting of fifty members. In addition to training in horsemanship, the Lightning Squad learn the meanings of a series of large banners that can be raised on a pole at the Dragon's Gate (L10). These banners represent different, tactically significant locations in the city. When the banner is raised, a great bell is rung and the Lightning Squad is expected to proceed to that location at top speed, there to rally for further orders. Each bridge, gate, and dock has its own banner, along with a number of other rallying points throughout the city. It is Jocho's boast that he can place the entire Lightning Squad at any point in the city (except the Licensed Quarter) within half an hour. This may be an exaggeration, but if it is, his frequent tests and drills are constantly bringing it closer to reality. It is a crime against the Governor to impede a galloping member of the Lightning Squad. In addition to extra pay, the members of the Lightning Squad receive a stipend to support two horses and two grooms, so that they can always have a horse ready for action. It should be noted that admission into the Lightning Squad seems to be based solely on ability, and loyalty to Jocho - wealthy members of the Scorpion clan have been refused and impoverished Unicorns accepted, despite the political friction this has caused. Unless Jocho is weaving some elaborate basket hat (G1), his sole interest in this matter is building the finest fighting force he can. The same cannot be said of the Samurai Squad. They are not trained on horseback; instead, they study archery and the art of the sickle and chain (kusari-gama), a weapon designed specifically to disarm sword fighters. The purpose of the Samurai Squad is to deal with rebellious, unruly or drunk samurai. Consequently, they are assigned almost exclusively to the Noble and Licensed Quarters. Acceptance into the Samurai Squad is as much a matter of political influence and judicious application of hand gifts (G1) as it is a question of ability. Members of the Samurai Squad are generally regarded as having a better job (patrolling the more luxurious areas of town) but also a more dangerous one (since they're expected to be the first on the scene to fight rowdy samurai).The Samurai Squad is full of bushi whose first loyalty is to Jocho and Hyobu, even to the exclusion of Imperial authority. When someone angers Hyobu or Jocho, and an example is to be made, it's the Samurai Squad who do the work. There are between seventy and eighty samurai on this squad. Twenty five officers (known as "koshiki') are in charge of organizing, training and disciplining the Thunder Guard. There is usually an officer on duty at a central location in each Quarter, and another at the Gate of Condescension. The Nobles - G11 This is the most complicated level of politics, since it not only penetrates many other levels of the city, it extends beyond the city boundaries. I can only offer guidelines; the shifting currents of favour and insult can change these at any moment. Generally, the Scorpion are the dominant clan, and the Shosuro the dominant family. There are rumours that the Scorpions are heavily involved in the illegal trade of opium, and that there is some friction about the equitable distribution of the profits from distributing the drug. Their legitimate enterprises are also impressive. No one has challenged Shosuro Hyobu (P1, G9) as the city's pre-eminent merchant patron, but Bayushi Korechika (P5) has amassed a great deal of merchant influence in a short period of time. There may be trouble between the two houses on that account - if not now, soon. The Scorpion do, however, present a united front against challenges from other clans - particularly the Unicorn clan. The Unicorns have a substantial presence in Ryoko Owari, as it is an important trade hub between their own domain and the lands of the Scorpion and Crab clans. It is also the primary juncture for Unicorn trade with the Mantis clan and any overseas Markets. The formal leader of the Unicorn clan in Ryoko Owari is Shinjo Yoshifusa (P11), but for many years the real leader has been Ide Baranato (P14),who has relocated many members of his family to the city. He has made some gestures of friendship towards the Scorpion clan, but tensions remain, inflamed by trade frictions and accusations that tariffs are unfairly levied against Unicorn caravans. The other clans have limited influence in Ryoko Owari, but can often gain temporary advantage by acting as "tiebreakers" between the Scorpion and Unicorn. They claim impartiality, and back up their claim by shifting alliances frequently on different issues - everything from trade regulation to the fashion of garments - but it is more fair to say that they are less impartial than self-interested. The Firemen/Kajinin - G12 At some point in the history of Ryoko Owari, the Governor stopped paying for firefighters. The neighbourhoods of the city responded by hiring or forming their own groups to put out fires. (Given the prevalence of wooden buildings, fire is a major threat to social order.) These groups of firemen (or "kajinin") have become more than simple blaze-fighters, however. In some cases, the kajinin have become casual police forces, enforcing their own (largely unwritten) neighbourhood laws. In some cases this is a boon, when it prevents minor problems from being troubling the Thunder Guard or Emerald Magistrate. In other areas, it is very difficult to tell the difference between these "neighbourhood watches" and a criminal syndicate. Currently, each official fire fighting organization receives a sum of money from Shosuro Hyobu for their services. They are loyal to her in return for this money (which in some cases is little more than a bribe paid in return for peace and quiet), and also out of fear of the Thunder Guard. Fire fighting in Ryoko Owari is handled as follows; The Noble Quarter is protected by the Thunder Guard, who maintain a central reservoir for this purpose. The southernmost part of the Merchant Quarter is protected by the Little Gate Firemen. The central stretch is patrolled by the Firemen of Daikoku's Garden, while the northern third is protected by the Strong Arm Firemen. The Little Gate Firemen are generally an honourable group, who will generally turn any captured "undesirables" over to the Thunder Guard. The other two organizations are a bit more informal - more likely to administer mob justice to any perceived threats. The Strong Arm and Daikokus Garden gangs are also particularly prone to ask for hand gifts (G1), and the Strong Arm may have crossed the line into actual extortion on some occasions. The Temple Quarter is protected by the Temple Road Firemen in the north, and by the monks of Daikoku to the south. The monks have never been accused of extortion or shady dealings. As for the Temple Road Firemen, they are not completely above reproach, but they are generally very religious - in some cases, they've been known to ask for prayers as hand gifts! It should be noted that the Temple Road Firemen are reputed to have brutally murdered two individuals suspected of burgling a temple - but there is no evidence to support this, and it may well be a rumour they started to prevent future burglaries. The Licensed Quarter has a unique system of professional fire fighters who have no other job, and from whom no other activity is tolerated. While the firemen in other areas are regarded as authority figures, and exert power over the merchants and businesses they protect, in the Floating World, the tea rooms and geisha houses make it clear that the firemen are their employees and are expected to behave as such. Thus, Teardrop Island has excellent fire protection, and relies on the Thunder Guard for law Enforcement. The Leatherworker Quarter is protected by a large and informal organization that seems to have few leaders or permanent members, but many volunteers and part time members. There are no complaints of abuse from them. As you might expect, the Fisherman Quarter has the roughest, most numerous and most suspicious kajinin. These two groups are the Moment's Edge Firemen and the Fire Eaters. The Moment's Edge Firemen run the area from the north-east border of the city down to a line defined by the third pier. The Fire Eaters' domain is south of the third pier down to the Wretched Gate (L27) and the Bridge of Drunken Lovers (LI6). Both gangs, while superficially respectful of authority (and genuinely respectful of military power) are violent and corrupt. During my tenure, both were proved to be associated with prostitution, the sale of opium (both in edible and smokable form), smuggling, extortion and the unlicensed sale of alcohol. In her wisdom, Shosuro Hyobu (G9, P1) ignored my request that their official charter be revoked. Her rationale was that they might well be replaced by a gang or gangs equally ruthless or more so, and that such an upheaval in the criminal underworld would cause far more injury than it would heal. In my experience with the tougher gangs, they will respect the office of the magistrate - to the extent that they feel a genuine threat. Many of the gangs are complicit with corrupt Thunder Guards, and believe that their destruction is either beyond the power of an Emerald Magistrate, or is simply too much trouble to bother with. If you would have their cooperation, you must have their personal respect. This is a fine line to walk. I had not been in the city long before I killed an insolent member of the Fire Eaters. After that, I was treated with sullen respect, but they were still tight mouthed when I made inquiries. Having killed one, I was perceived as an enemy. Killing a Fire Eater earned me temporary appreciation from the Moment's Edge Firemen, but when they learned that I was honourable and did not intend to play favourites with my enforcement of the law, they too perceived me as an enemy. Acting on the advice of a former ally, when the Strong Arm firemen tried my patience, I used jiujutsu techniques upon the offender. While this was riskier than using a sword, it also impressed them that I could fight them on their own terms and win. (Be warned; you must win, and they will use unfair tricks when fighting a samurai.) After that I did not have their love, but I had their respect without fear or hatred. The Leatherworkers - G13 The eta of Ryoko Owari, the so-called "Leatherworkers" really do not deserve consideration in this political overview, but I include them because they are plentiful and can (if provoked) have an influence on social order. The Leatherworkers tend to keep to themselves. They collect the trash of the city in return for a nominal fee, and sell what they scavenge to area farmers. Their residence is outside the city walls and is therefore of little concern of the Thunder Guard (who have jurisdiction there, but rarely choose to exercise it) nor of any concern of the Emerald Magistrate. Opium - G14 Opium was introduced to Rokugan by the Unicorn clan upon their return from the Burning Lands. Initially it was used for medicinal purposes such as relieving pain and suppressing severe coughs. It did not take long for its purpose to change. The smokable form of opium ("dragon's breath''), and the refined form suspended in alcohol ("liquid void") were quickly adapted for recreational use by the debased, weak and dishonourable. Consequently, they were outlawed, but the use of dragon's breath is prevalent throughout society, while liquid void is becoming more common - especially in Ryoko Owari. The medicinal usefulness of opium makes enforcement of anti-abuse laws problematical; it is legal to grow, store and transport unprocessed opium in small quantities. Since the substance is not illegal (at least, not until it is turned into an abusable form), it is necessary to either catch the user in the act, or obtain a confession of deliberate abuse. Enough opium poppies are grown around Ryoko Owari in one year to supply Rokugan's legitimate opium needs for a decade; but year after year the harvests are sold and more is demanded. It is my belief that Ryoko Owari is the primary hub for the growth, processing and distribution of opium in Rokugan. I have been maddeningly unable to effectively halt or slow the growth of this industry, let alone reduce it, because it is protected on all sides by all factions. The bickering noble families of Ryoko Owari all agree that the opium trade is necessary. The Governor supports it. The Thunder Guard ignores it. The farmers grow it, the eta fertilize it, the merchants move it and everyone smokes it. The Emerald Champion who appointed me has, in recent years, increased the tax burden on Ryoko Owari as a punitive measure to deter the opium trade. I believe it has had the opposite effect; since opium is the one commodity in the city that is largely untaxed, it has become the foundation of a second, illegal economy. Those who would defend the drug argue that it is harmless; that it isn't fatal, it doesn't encourage barbarity (like sake), it gives only pleasure and takes nothing away. "Opium addicts don't brawl, don't rape, don't rob," they said. "They only wish to lie back, harm no one, and hear the dragons sing. What is the harm?" To this, I reply that the harm is to the honour of the individuals, and by extension to the honour of the country. Opium may not kill the body, but it kills the soul, leaving empty abominations where once there were men. Back to main page